Realization
by starry-nights88
Summary: Everyone has their breaking points...


-1**Realization**

**Summary:** Everyone has their breaking points...

**Starry's Corner:** Oh dear, I'm back. And with a sequel one-shot to _Broken _and_ Picking Up the Pieces_. After reading through my reviews for both stories, I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots instead of changing what I already have to fit into a multi-chaptered fic. So far, after this fic, I have at least two more planned. This fic is dedicated to all of my wonderful fans that reviewed the first too and to those friends that helped me through my dry periods and school. Love you guys!

**Warning:** This fiction contains self mutilation. If you're not comfortable with it, go back to my bio and choose something else.

His old scars were slowly fading, not completely gone, there for still apart of his life. But, new ones didn't join the mix. He was getting better, slowly. He still had bad days were only a tiny thread kept him from ripping open his wrists again. That thread was his new found friendship in Riku. And, that was a thread that wouldn't be breaking anytime soon.

"It's got nothing to do with you Roxas, so stay out of it!" Sora snapped, his ocean blue eyes narrowing into a glare.

His family, unfortunately, still acted as though nothing was wrong. His mother still turned a blind eye on it all, his twin still said it was all done for attention, and his father still wasn't around.

"You're doing it for attention! That's how you got Riku in the first place!" Roxas replied with just as much venom as his twin.

"Why do you care?! My life is none of your fucking business!" Sora shot back, walking into their shared bed room.

"It is when you lured Riku in with a bunch of lies." Roxas replied before Sora slammed the door in his face, locking the door, "You can't lock me out of my own fucking room Sora!"

"I just did!"

Even though he promised Riku he wouldn't think about doing it, he couldn't help it. Once, his brother and himself were close, so much so. But, now they were so far apart it was like they lived on separate sides of the world.

He never knew how to deal with things like this, he'd always take his anger out on himself. And, that's what led him to pull out the razor hidden in his night stand again. Contemplating whether or not he wanted to use it.

Sighing heavily as he held the small glittering blade in his hand, he did what he swore he wouldn't do. He had reached his limits, but this time, no tears fell from his eyes as he drug the blade across his skin.

--- --- ---

It was six thirty and Riku was running late. Horribly late as he pulled into the Miyake drive way. It had just been three weeks earlier when he found Sora in the boy's bathroom at school, cutting his wrists. It was three weeks ago to the day that he finally admitted to Sora how much of a fool he was all those years ago.

_"I was stupid."_

_"Was? You still are."_

Ever since then, he had been spending as much time as possible with the young brunet. Not to baby-sit him, but to simply get to re-know him like he knew him in middle school. Sora wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the same boy Riku once cherished in middle school, but Riku refused to believe that same boy was dead.

Either way, Riku was finding it alarmingly hard not to fall back hopelessly in love with the young teen. But, he was finding that he didn't mind it so much this time around. Sora needed him and he needed Sora.

He walked up to the front door, pressing the door bell. He heard a slight shuffling before the door was pulled open to reveal Roxas, Sora's twin brother.

"Oh, it's you." Roxas said with a frown, "Sora's locked himself in his room, been there for the last half an hour or so." He said, waving his hand as he moved away from the door to allow Riku in.

Riku lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Is everything alright?" He asked, stepping into the house as the blond closed the door behind him.

Roxas was quiet for a moment, "Besides having another argument with him, everything's fine." He answered, walking into the living room, "You know where his room is."

Riku blinked, dread welling up in his body as he turned to the staircase. Surely Sora wouldn't have...

No.

Riku didn't even want to think about it. Thinking about it would make it true.

He walked up the stairs, his feet felt heavy with each step. He didn't want to think that Sora had did exactly what he promised he wouldn't do anymore, that that was behind him and he had found a new way to deal with his angry and hurt.

Finally he was in front of the boy's door...his hand weighted down with dread as he lifted it to knock, "Sora? It's me..." He called, knocking on the door.

A grim silence answered him.

"Sora?" He repeated, his voice louder and his knocking heavier.

Still nothing.

"No..." Riku said shaking his head as he began to bang on the door.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Roxas snapped, walking up the stairs, "He's probably just sleeping."

Riku glared at him, "He's not that heavy of a sleeper." He replied, banging on the door, "Sora! Open the door! Sora!"

Roxas watched him for a moment, his eyes widening, "You don't think..." He whispered, looking back at the door before joining Riku in yelling after the boy behind the door, "Sora! Sora! Open the door, damnit!"

"It's no good..." Riku said, stepping back, "We'll have to break it down..."

It was a good thing they did.

Sora was leaning against his bed, his skin was a sickly pale color, but his cheeks were flushed, a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. His arms hung limply at his side ans his head was bent over slightly.

It was obvious.

He was unconscious.

"Oh no..." Riku said, shaking his head as he rushed over to the boy, his fingers immediately seeking out a pulse. Sighing softly as his fingers found the vein that carried life giving blood through out his body, "Call 911, Roxas." The elder teen demanded over his shoulder.

"Oh my god..." Roxas replied, wide eyed before turning tail and rushing down the stairs to do just that.


End file.
